Stuck
by BluAyu
Summary: Rewritten:A locked closet, ropes, and Holly and Artemis? What could happen? Hmmm...maybe alot? AH Lemonadish! .


**Stuck**

**-BluAyu**

_((A/N: Guess what you guys? I decided to rewrite my blasted fic!!!! I also replotted it as well. The story is completely different...and maybe a little bit deeper since you guys wanted it that way when I got like 17 reviews. This is for you guys! And Artemis and Holly might turn way OOC because they're in the dark...bound together.....and you know. Happy reading!))_

"This is all your fault you know," hissed Holly Short.

"My fault? Captian, I suggest you think about the Butler Siblings and that centuar," snapped Artemis Fowl, trying to break loose from the ropes that bound the two together.

How it had happened? A couple statements, Foaly...Juliet...Butler...Closet....Locked...and Ropes....

"Dammit Foaly you open this door right NOW!" screamed Holly.

Artemis was slammed into a wall over the fact that Holly tried kicking the closet door and she had flew slightly backward sending Artemis head first into a wall.

"Ow, Holly stop squirming around," muttered Artemis.

"It's sort of hard to when I'm in the dark stuck to you," said Holly.

Artemis sighed rolling his eyes. This was hopeless. Just then there was a snicker behind the door.

"FOALY!" roared Holly...kicking her foot at the door again.

"Captain this isn't going to work," said Artemis.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" snapped Holly.

"Yes, we think logically to get out of this situation," said Artemis.

"I got a better idea. Foaly you open this damn door right now or I'll send you all, Juliet and Butler and YOU straight to hell. And that's right after I kick your ass to kingdom come!" screamed Holly.

"Oh that's a perfect way to get us out of here. Threaten that you'll beat them to pulp. I'll just be here resting until I come up with a miraculous idea," said Artemis sacastically.

"Just....shut up!" hissed Holly, sighing in defeat.

"Don't you think I'm misrable too? A screeching demon is beside me....and it's giving me a headache," muttered Artemis.

"A DEMON EH? I'll show you a freaking demon!" exclaimed Holly launching herself at Artemis only to smash him against a wall. She was shoved against the other wall.

"Well you're sure not acting like a fairy in this sort of situation," pointed out Artemis.

"Hn, I really don't care, I just need to get out of here before I go insane," muttered Holly crossing her arms. She soon regretted it. Artemis's hand was brought along with her own, and his hand lightly rested on her chest.

Artemis yanked his hands away quickly.

"You think I enjoy this Holly? I think not!" he snapped aggervated.

"Oh yeah right. I bet you have constant dreams of it...except it's Juliet and not me," teased Holly smirking at such a comment.

Artemis's face grew red.

"I'm not even cabable of such thoughts.........without help," he said.

"Too bad it's dark Fowl, I bet you're as red as fire," taunted Holly.

Artemis rolled his eyes smirking to himself...he had ways too.

"So what if I am Captain? You can't tell in such conditions," he said.

"That's what I just said," replied Holly.

"I bet you want greedy revenge....obviousily Trouble Kelp thinks you're cheating on him...," said Artemis grinning when he heard a growl from his bound up rival.

"You bastard I'll ki-" Holly didn't get to finish her setence because she was roughly pressed against the closet wall, gentle lips brushed against her own.

"Shut up," whispered Artemis, continuing to enjoy every moment of his fun.

"Artemis Fowl, what the hell are you doing?" mummured Holly.

Artemis slid his tounge into Holly's mouth....kissing her even more deeply.

"I thought I told you to be quiet," said Artemis.

"You can't boss me around telling me what I can and cannot do," said Holly biting at his tounge causing Artemis's own blood to go in her mouth. Holly lapped up every bit of it. And that's when Artemis pushed away.

He was afraid all the sudden....what did he....just do? What had gotten into him to do such things? Was it because they were bound by ropes and locked in the dark? Was this...love or lust taking over him.

"Holly, I'm.....I'm sorry," whispered Artemis frightened.

"Artemis....there's no reason to be sorry. You're just startled, you body moved on it's own accord, it's not your fault," said Holly.

Artemis sighed.

"I bet if we went further, there would've been regrets," he said.

"No....Artemis there wouldn't have been. Trust me when I say this.. You had actually done something that helped me admit something," said Holly.

"What ever do you mean Holly?" asked Artemis who for the first time in ages was confused.

"I would've never regretted it if we went on. It wasn't lust that took over me nor was it revenge," replied Holly blushing.

Artemis tried to scoot away a little bit, but he was as far against the wall as he could go....

"Holly...you don't mean that...you.." he whispered.

"Yes...I really do...love you," Holly whispered.

"But.....why....after all I've done to you.." began Artemis.

"No, what we've been through...not what you did to me or what I did to you. Artemis, dammit, listen to me and trust me when I say all of this. I'm not wanting lust.....I'm wanting you, just for you. I love you....for you," whispered Holly.

"How can I trust you?" asked Artemis.

"If you can't trust me, we're not ready for such relationship......you know I'd never hurt you," replied Holly.

Artemis smiled.

"What you said, means I can trust you....I'm sorry for well....yeah jumping on you all the sudden," he whispered.

"No problem, I mean...we are sort of bound...in the dark....in a locked up closet," replied Holly blushing.

Artemis couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"Quite a nice place to make love isn't it?" he asked.

Holly gasped.

"You're not meaning....Artemis what if Juliet opens the door or something?" she asked.

"Then you'll have to mindwipe her," whispered Artemis.

"Hate to bring you back to earth, but the ropes are going to prevent you from doing alot of things," pointed out Holly.

"Any excuse to get out of what you started hm?" asked Artemis.

"I-I guess I'm just nervous," replied Holly.

"And you don't think...I am?" asked Artemis, trying to see if he could somehow get the ropes to loosen.

"Obviousily you're excited," said Holly.

"I'm nervous too, I dunno, I guess I just move too fast.....I think it's the fact that I'm in the dark with you....and we're.....close......and you get the whole situation," whispered Artemis, still seeing if he could get the ropes too loosen.

"Yeah, we're actually giving into Juliet and Foaly, you do realise that?" asked Holly, as finally the ropes loosened.

"Oh, I'd say they were helping us out," replied Artemis as his wrists slid out of the ropes.

"Hey, get me out too," whimpered Holly.

"As you wish," said Artemis, unbinding the other side of the ropes, he kissed afterward, licking her lips...

"You think we can unlock the door as well, so we can take this to a more convient place?" asked Holly blushing.

"Hm, maybe, it depends on if someone is listening on the other side and is nice enough to get us out of here," replied Artemis.

Holly blushed.

"I hope not," she said.

"Why?" asked Artemis.

"Because...they would've heard this whole conversation," replied Holly quietly.

"Yes, that would be pretty bad wouldn't it?" asked Artemis who was trying to see if he could hear anything on the other side of the door.

"Holly....I think they've truly left us," he said.

"They do realise they'll have to come back and get us right?" whispered Holly frightened.

"Yes, I think they're afraid too, if anything they'll get someone other than themselves to open this door," replied Artemis, sounding annoyed.

"So, I guess we'll just have to wait then," said Holly.

"As I said, we can entertain ourselves.....until then," said Artemis smirking.

"Hmm, I dunno, it's quite a small place," muttered Holly.

"We'll manage," whispered Artemis, who was now biting at her shirt...it was to tease her...and obviousily it was working.

"You're just plain old mean," said Holly.

"How so?" asked Artemis.

"Pleasing yourself to whatever you feel like....you're being way too gentle," replied Holly.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so why don't you tell me, because you know I won't do anything that deep until you tell me," said Artemis, his fingers tracing the outline of her bra.

"Dammit, is this to make me give in?" asked Holly.

"Maybe," replied Artemis.

"Why should I say it?" asked Holly.

"Because, if you don't, I'll continue to to be gentle," said Artemis, smirking as he ran his finger inbetween Holly's legs.

"So you'll tourture me?" asked Holly.

"Yes, I will," replied Artemis, closing his eyes, resting on Holly's shoulder.

"Fine then,...I'll say it," said Holly, biting at Artemis's neck, finally whispering,"I want you."

Meabwhile....

Juliet sighed.

"Don't disturb them okay, wait until morning," she said.

"Why?" asked Foaly.

"I just have a feeling that we set up quite a nice place to....well...you know," replied Juliet.

Foaly and Butler's eyes went wide.

"You don't mean.." began Butler.

"That Holly and Artemis would.....," Foaly's voice trailed off. Boy would Julius be mad.......

"Yeah, wait until morning, I don't think we want to witness all the detials," said Juliet.

"Okay....we'll wait until the morning," said Foaly....

And so.....the trio had actually accomplished something......

_((A./N: LOL! A bad ending I know!!!!!!!! . But what do you people think? Is it better than the first one I wrote back in the summer? I think that's the farthest I've gotten into writing a lemon online. LOL! Scary on notebook paper I can go deeper, WAY deeper...just online, it's people's point of view on the story. Anyways, I rated it PG-13...if it should've been rated higher I'll do it later. Ja ne for now! I need to pick the winner to my Switched Chapter 17 contest...))_


End file.
